1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate generally to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to an apparatus for treating a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor manufacturing processes rely heavily on chemical reactions to build devices on substrates. These chemical reactions are often sustained in processing chambers in which vapor species are brought into contact with substrates to be processed. Chemical species are provided as vapors to control reaction rate, duration, and uniformity across the substrate, and are sometimes ionized to varying extents to promote reactions.
The vapor species may be produced from liquids or solids contained in vessels connected to the processing chambers by piping. The precursor species are generally heated to vaporize them. In some embodiments, the heat is applied directly to the precursor species, while in others a carrier gas is heated and contacted with the precursors to heat and vaporize them. In any event, heat must be applied, and the precursors must be maintained in the vapor state while traveling to the processing chamber.
In-line heaters of various designs have commonly been used to heat gases for semiconductor processing. Recently, as devices formed on semiconductor substrates have continued to become smaller, all facets of semiconductor manufacture are forced to reduce dimensions. Thus, there is a continuing need for process elements, such as heat exchangers, useable for the next generation of semiconductor manufacturing processes.